In modern society, the ability to process a large amount of data in real time becomes a crucial competitive fact for a company. For example, a large number of sensors and smart devices, which are connected to a fast network, can be used concurrently. An event processing system can be used for processing the data generated from these sources, which are inherently streaming data sources. It is desirable to automate the test cases for the event processing system. These are the generally areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.